


Day Six: Wonder

by ley



Series: A Week of Kagehina [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Day 6: Wonder, M/M, Things get real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ley/pseuds/ley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata just kept being an idiot even when he wasn’t around; he kept messing with Kageyama’s head, leaving his effect behind. How did he manage that? To make Kageyama flustered even when not present? To have Kageyama’s head in the clouds with wonders of him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Six: Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the continued support! I hope this chapter turned out well and you all enjoy it ^^

Day VI: Wander

 

“Hinata?”

Kageyama shot up in his bed, lazy eyes hurriedly scanning his empty room, searching for the boy that he swore had been here just a moment ago. The medicine was really making him drowsy to the point he couldn’t really stay awake.

“S—Sorry, Hinata, what was that?” Kageyama mumbled, rubbing at his eyes, still not quite focused on what was even going on around him. Yawning and scratching his head, he awaited for a response that, of course, wouldn’t come.

“Hinata, idiot, ans—“

There was no one in the room. Hinata was long gone and Kageyama had just noticed.

Embarrassing himself on his own. Only he could do such a stupid thing. Kageyama fell back on his pillow, hands pressed to his face in a habit of hiding his flushed cheeks.

Hinata just kept being an idiot even when he wasn’t around; he kept messing with Kageyama’s head, leaving his effect behind. How did he manage that? To make Kageyama flustered even when not present? To have Kageyama’s head in the clouds with wonders of him? And why? What was it about him? Kageyama couldn’t really grasp the concept of _like_ , and even when on the verge of admitting to his unmanageable feelings he always hoped that by the end of it Hinata would understand, that he’d somehow have some type of solution, a remedy to at least have him disappear from his every waking thoughts.

Would that even be possible?

Surely not. Kageyama was not naïve; he knew what liking someone meant, but was he truly ready to face his emotion’s consequences? Perhaps the need to find out had been his initial drive on letting Hinata know in the first place.

Curiosity did kill the cat, or so they said.

 

…

 

Staying home from school wasn’t exactly what Kageyama would call a party, hell he’d rather be in school, at least then he could look forward to practice or just meeting with his teammates. It was something to get his mind off of things.

Or not, because that was where Hinata Shouyou was and right now Kageyama was not physically or emotionally apt to deal with him face to face.

Finally feeling like he could no longer just lie around, Kageyama carefully got out of bed and opted to wash up and eat some breakfast. There was not much he’d be doing on that day, but even so he felt like if he stayed on that bed another hour he’d be sick.

The pain had subsided just enough to allow him to move around with greater confidence. What usually triggered the pain were abrupt movements, twisting his torso slightly or simply making movements that would use those specific muscles and required great force. Kageyama was careful when moving around in such a way, hoping the less stress he applied to those muscles the quicker they would recover.

He took his pills and made himself some breakfast, sitting at the table with his cellphone in one hand and a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of him.

Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t even checked his messages.

 

[NEW MESSAGE]

From: The Idiot

To: Bakayama

    Good morning Kageyama-kun~!! I hope you’re feeling better! Don’t forget to take your medicine! Everyone’s counting on you to get better, so hang in there!

                                                                                                                                                8:06AM

Kageyama noticed the current time; 11:28AM. Hinata was probably in class around then, but even so Kageyama hit the reply button, feeling the need to send the redhead a text.

 

To: The Idiot

From: Bakayama

    I just woke up, and yeah I remembered. I’m feeling better I guess.

11:29AM

 

Hinata’s reply came way faster than he had expected.

 

The Idiot:

    Ahh! I’m glad!! You know what’s weird??? I was just thinking about you. Woah Kageyama it’s like we’re connected or something! Hahaha. So, what are you doing now?

11:31AM

 

Bakayama:

   Idiot. Aren’t you supposed to be paying attention to class?? You’re gonna get in trouble.

11:31AM

The Idiot:

    It’s fine~ Sensei’s just having us read in silence but I don’t really feel like reading this. It’s boring!! T^T

11:32AM

 

Bakayama:

    If he gives you a quiz about that reading and you fail don’t blame me, baka!

11:32AM

The Idiot:

    I only have myself to blame, bakayama >w>

11:33AM

Kageyama sighed.  
Sitting on the table he looked around his house, feeling bored. The thought of staying indoors all day actually bored him. He wanted to play some volleyball. He’d only missed yesterday’s practice, but it was really getting to him. The next game was coming up soon and he wanted to be ready. He didn’t want to just sit around, he wanted to grab a volleyball and run to the court.

But of course he wouldn’t do that. And if he did his mother would kill him.

At the very least, he just wanted to get out of the house for a while.

Kageyama washed the dishes he’d used to make his breakfast and sat back on the table, laying his head on it and looking at his phone.

His conversation with Hinata flashed across the bright screen, wondering what to even reply to that message.

He felt out of place not being in school right then, texting Hinata while he was in the middle of class, just sitting there and doing nothing and especially not seeing Hinata.

He felt disoriented, not meeting the redhead face to face throughout the whole day. True he’d seen him last night, but even so, he felt there was something missing.

Hinata play a big part in his life, he noticed. His absence was an anomaly in Kageyama’s daily life.

He came to realize how dependent he was of the short redhead, how, without his presence as a constant reminder of his existence at his side, his mind would be plagued with thoughts of only him.

Was this truly it? What it meant to…like someone?

Kageyama was still trying to wrap up his mind on this whole thing. Liking Hinata? What did he even like? And why? And how?

But his biggest wonder was what did he want from Hinata?

Hinata was truly special to Kageyama and the raven had only been realizing this now, coming to terms with those thoughts and emotions.

Hinata and Kageyama were many things to each other, overall they were rivals and they were partners, but did Kageyama want to add to the list lovers?

_Lovers?_

“W—Wha--!!” He shot back in his chair, nearly tipping back as his heart thumped within his chest. _What the hell, what the hell, what the hell?_ What was he even thinking? Hinata Shouyou as his lover? Doing couple things? Going on dates? K—Kissing?

Kageyama’s face was beet red.

There it was again, feeling abashed even when the culprit was not in the room.

 _What the hell am I gonna do?_ he thought.

 

…

 

Never question Kageyama Tobio when he has made up his mind.

It was 3:00PM and he was fully dressed in black jeans, gray graph tee and some sneakers. He’d taken his meds and was hell bent on not giving into their sleeping side effects. He’d drunk an energy drink, grabbed some money he had saved up for special occasions and sat on his bed, his phone right next to him.

Now what was it he looked so nervous about?

Hinata Shouyou, of course.

How Kageyama actually had the guts to ask Hinata out in a text message he could not say, but the text had been sent and the boy had responded enthusiastically, saying he’d be at his house by 3:30PM.

Kageyama didn’t exactly have a plan; hell he hadn’t even specified _where_ they’d be going. He simply asked Hinata to go out with him somewhere after school. That was it.

They’d figure it out later, he thought.

3:30PM came around and Kageyama swore he had been waiting a whole hour. A knock came to the door and he was instantly up.

“Kageyama!! I’m here!!” Hinata could not be any louder. He seemed to be enjoying disturbing the peace around Kageyama’s neighborhood.

When Kageyama opened the door he looked pissed, telling the boy to “Shut the hell up, I’m here!”

“No need to get so angry, Kageyama-kun~” Hinata chuckled as Kageyama locked the door to his home. “I know you missed me all day don’t be such a tsundere~”

“Stupid! I’m not a tsundere and I sure as hell didn’t miss you of all people!” What a terrible lie. Kageyama turned his head to hide how tainted his cheeks had become from the damn comment.

Hinata simply laughed at how silly Kageyama looked.

“So, where do you wanna go?” he asked, knowing that if he continued teasing the raven things wouldn’t turn out too good.

“I don’t know, are you hungry?” Kageyama managed to calm down and turn to face Hinata who nodded in response.

“Oh, how about we go eat at that new burger place that opened up a few weeks ago?”

It sounded like a deal. Kageyama agreed, saying he’d eat anything and so they made their way to the shop.

It was nice, Kageyama thought. To be able to walk besides Hinata and talk to him normally after a long day of being indoors.

In all honesty he truly had missed the redhead, but of course he wouldn’t just admit it so easily.

Would he?

 

…

 

 _This is definitely not a date,_ Kageyama thought.

So why the hell did they have to run into Tanaka of all people in the middle of their meal? And why, of all things, did he have to say something as stupid as _that_?

Kageyama was fuming.

Hinata waved their senior off, laughing and commenting on how their senpai was such a teaser.

“Don’t flatter him, Hinata,” Kageyama grumbled.

“He just likes to bother you. He’s been doing it all week. Haven’t you noticed?” Hinata chuckled.

Kageyama raised a brow. “I didn’t think you’d noticed, being as oblivious as you are.”

“Oi! Who says I’m oblivious. I am very well aware of everything!”

Yeah, except for the huge, obvious crush the boy sitting right in front of him had on him.

Kageyama didn’t comment.

“Are you done?” he questioned instead.

“Oh, yeah. Thanks for agreeing to come here. The food was really good.” Hinata was basically glowing and Kageyama could barely handle it.

_So damn cute._

He could’ve seriously punch himself right then…

“So, do you really wanna go catch that movie? I think we still have time,” Hinata mentioned as they walked to the exit.

“Ah, yeah, sure,” Kageyama agreed as he held open the door for Hinata. The redhead looked oddly flustered by the gesture, but stepped out of the shop anyway. Kageyama was quick to follow and walk at his side.

The movie theater wasn’t too far from where they’d been. It took them about three minutes a walk so they managed to get there early.

“Let’s watch that one!” Hinata pointed instantly at one of the dumbest movies Kageyama had ever laid eyes on. The poster looked like a mess of adventure mixed with romance mixed with anything whoever made the movie could put in it.

“Are you kidding me?” Kageyama frowned. “That looks like it won’t make any sense. We should watch _that_ one,” he pointed at a poster that presented a little boy looking into the camera with the scariest expression Hinata had ever seen (of course after Kageyama’s and Daichi’s faces).

“ _That_ looks like it won’t make any sense! And it looks scary! I hate those type of movies!” Hinata argued, stepping away from the poster.

“What, are you scared?” Kageyama attempted to tease.

“Of course I am, idiot!” Hinata grumbled. “I’m telling you that my movie is better, so let’s watch it!”

“That looks like a movie for a ten year old, we’re watching my movie!”

The two sprung into an argument of which movie they’d watch until Hinata suggested a game of rock paper scissors to get the argument done with.

Kageyama complied.

And ended up the winner.

“T—Two out of three!” Hinata pleaded.

“Don’t think so! I won fair and square so we’re watching my movie!” he looked triumphant as he went to stand at the line to buy the tickets.

“You’re so mean, Kageyama,” Hinata sniffed but followed anyway. “If I have nightmares I’ll blame it on you.”

“You’ll be fine, idiot,” Kageyama looked down at Hinata with gentle eyes and ruffled his hair. “I’ll buy your ticket even, so don’t worry about it.”

“E—Eh? No, you don’t need to do that,” Hinata quickly shoved his hand into his pocket in search for his wallet and took out his money, but was too late because Kageyama had already asked for the tickets and had been paying.

Once done, he waved the tickets in the air to a pouting Hinata.

“Here,” he handed it over.

“You didn’t need to pay for me, idiot,” Hinata pouted, holding his ticket in his hands.

“It’s fine, come on, it’s about to start.”

 

…

 

Never let Kageyama Tobio pick a movie, even if he win at rock paper scissors.

“It’s won’t be that scary,” Kageyama had reassured, saying he’d watched the trailer of the movie and that the scenes didn’t scare him at all.

For the first half of the movie Hinata believed him. The movie started off with a family talking and doing some stuff which he even found comical at times, but then the killer ghost showed up and that was it.

Hinata yelled when the ghost showed up for the first time, walking around the house and scaring the characters. The redhead clutched onto Kageyama’s arm, hoping he could somehow protect him from the horrible contents of the movie.

“S—Scary…” he whispered when the ghost passed by one of the rooms and the girl inside didn’t notice.

“O—Oi, don’t hold on so tight,” Kageyama complained even when his heart was beating a million times per second. Having Hinata hold onto him felt nice. It was making him a nervous wreck and his cheeks were as red as a tomato but luckily the theater was dark and he didn’t need to do much talking.

“S—Sorry, but that ghost, he—“

Right then the ghost possessed the girl and killed the other girl that had been in the room in a very gruesome way, which Hinata could definitely not handle.

He hid his face on Kageyama’s chest, holding even tighter to his arm.

The girl who had been possessed in the movie went for the parents next, explaining her backstory in which Kageyama actually laughed.

Hinata looked up from his chest, wearing a genuinely concerned face. “K—Kageyama-kun, did you just laugh at the movie? Are you some kind of sadist?”

“O--Of course not! She said something stupid, idiot!” Kageyama argued and turned back to the movie before Hinata could see the clear blush that had overpowered his whole face.

 _Dammit_.

He was weak.

Hinata was so close, way closer than ever and in all honesty he was more scared of facing him than the actual movie.

He was still looking at his face. Kageyama was attempting to pay attention to the movie to no avail.

 _Dammit_.

He was too close.

And too cute.

His whole body was inclining him to lower his head, to come closer, closer and close the gap between them. Hinata’s eyes were just too entrancing, and he smelled rather nice.

Why was he doing this to him? Why was he torturing Kageyama with his mere presence?

Kageyama couldn’t tell.

He couldn’t do it.

He couldn’t.

_Dammit!!_

_…_

By the time they were walking out of the movie theater Hinata was still holding onto Kageyama’s arm, scared that something would come out of the darkness.

“The movie’s already over, idiot,” Kageyama said lamely.

“Next time we’re choosing my movie!” Hinata retorted still looking scared.

“It wasn’t that big a deal. It wasn’t even scary.”

“Speak for yourself, Bakayama!” Hinata finally let go of Kageyama to which he was both relieved and disappointed for.

“You’re just a scaredy cat, Hinata.”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“You’re just immune to scary movies because you _are_ scary!”

“Idiot, it doesn’t work that way!”

The argument seemed never ending. Kageyama sighed, yet somehow managed to smile for how silly Hinata truly was.

 

“So, should we go home now?” Hinata asked.

Kageyama didn’t reply instantly because there was something…

Something he’d been prepping himself up for a while now.

He’d been doing so for days now.

_Should I…tell him?_

“Kageyama-kun?”

“E—Etto…N—No. Not yet. There’s…somewhere I want to stop by first. Follow me.” Kageyama walked ahead, his mind shooting alarms. Where was he going? What was he gonna do, or say? What was he expecting as an outcome?

He had no idea, and he was definitely about to find out.

“Wait up!” Hinata followed behind. “Where are we going?”

“Park,” the word fell off instantly upon seeing a park ahead. It wasn’t far at all, but Kageyama wished the path was further so he’d have more time to think this through.

There was not enough time. Before the raven could even come to grasp everything he would say they had arrived, Hinata was facing him and looking confused.

“Why’d you want to come here, Kageyama?” he asked, looking around. The park was nothing too special really, although it seemed well maintained.

Either way Hinata didn’t think Kageyama was the type to hang out at a kid’s park, so he wanted to know why they were here in the first place.

“I--…Come on, there’s something I have to tell you…” Kageyama walked towards the swing set and sat on one, holding his hands together.

Hinata joined him on the other swing, looking concerned for a moment, that concern morphing to actual fright. “Kageyama…. don’t tell me you…”

What? _What?_

Could it really be possible that Hinata…knew?

Kageyama’s heart felt like it was about to stop. His stomach was on fire, his eyes were wide and his hands pressed together in anticipation.

“You’re…gonna die?!” Hinata yelled and Kageyama was ready to punch Hinata right in the face.

“Idiot! Of course not!!” he yelled, holding onto the chains of the swings to keep his anger at bay. He huffed, closing his eyes and lowering his head. He needed to calm down; he couldn’t get angry now if he wanted his words to make any sense; to get through.

Hinata looked both relieved and frightened upon Kageyama’s reaction. He wiped fake sweat from his forehead and gave the raven a nervous chuckle. “That’s a relief. I mean, with your injury and all it was the first thing that popped into my head.”

Kageyama didn’t respond, eyes still closed, thoughts wondering.

Wondering what Hinata would say upon hearing him out.

He did not have the slightest idea how the redhead would react.

A part of him told him Hinata wouldn’t understand what he meant, that he didn’t know what liking someone even meant. The other part of him was a blank, unknown.

But he needed to get this off his chest.

“…Kageyama?” Hinata called out in a hush, his heart racing for some inexplicable reason. He blamed it on the anticipation of knowing what the raven had to say.

“Hinata…I…. _Dammit_ ,” Kageyama scoffed, eyes shut tight, knuckles white from holding onto the swing’s chains so hard. Before he thought he could say it in a swift. Before he was ready and willing to just out the words if it hadn’t been for the many interruptions.

_I like you._

That’s all he needed to say, right?

_I like you._

So why were those words so hard to pronounce?

“Ne, are you ok? You’re…kinda worrying me,” Hinata mumbled, his eyes trailing to his shoes.

“I’m fine! I just…Agh!” Kageyama ruffled his hair, shooting up from the swing and standing right in front of Hinata.

His hands fell back to his sides once his rampage was done, his breathing was heavy, his heart was racing, and his cheeks were on fire as he took an intake of air to finally speak.

“Hinata, I…I like you, dammit!”

He said it. The words rolled off his tongue with all the emotion in the world, leaving them both breathless.

He didn’t know what to do now, hell he didn’t know what to _expect_ now. The same question that had been haunting his mind returned: _What do I want from Hinata?_

He really didn’t know.

“Y—You….” The redhead’s lips parted in awe. He was stuck. He was frozen in spot. His hands fell from the chains of the swing to his lap. His hazel eyes stared back at Kageyama’s dark blue in confusion, mesmerized.

Was this some type of joke?

No, he could see it in his eyes, the seriousness of this.

And besides, Kageyama was not one for jokes like this.

“You…” He didn’t know what to say.

Kageyama didn’t know what to do.

Perhaps it hadn’t been the best time to confess…

He rubbed the back of his neck, hoping this to be a successful method to ease his stress, closing his eyes tight and lowering his head. “…Say something…” he mumbled in irritation, another side effect of his nerve wrecked state.

“You… like me?” Hinata finally spoke up, slowly standing up from the swing.

“Y—Yeah, that’s…what I just said, idiot,” Kageyama mumbled, not ready to look back at him just yet.

Hinata’s eyes weren’t sure where to land. He wasn’t sure what to feel. His fingers fiddled with the hem of his shirt, his foot was making circles on the ground.

When their eyes met, Hinata felt a surge of heat rise from the pits of his stomach, travel up to his neck and reach his ears and cheeks. He suddenly stuttered with his words, hands coming together at his chest, eyes turning elsewhere. “I…I don’t know what t say…” Hinata whispered in a rush, looking to the ground. “E--…Etto, I should…i—it’s late, Kageyama…Haha, yeah, my mom’s probably worried!”

Hinata scratched the back of his head as he usually did when he was nervous.

He didn’t dare look Kageyama in the eyes as he stepped back, slowly, cautiously.

“I…I’ll…talk to you later!”

He ran off.

In the midst of his wonders Kageyama had never pictured such a scenario, in which his confession had made Hinata run away.

He felt a pang on his chest, like someone had just punched a hole right through him. His mouth had fallen agape, to call Hinata out, to ask him to stop, to answer his confession, but no sound came out and his legs wouldn’t move.

_Dammit!!_

That message Hinata had sent in the morning, that message he had no idea how to respond to, it came back to him, and instead of responding to it, he would forward it.

_I only have myself to blame…_


End file.
